Un corazón que da vida
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: El testimonio de una mujer que en Navidad pensó en algo más que en el regalo para su hija. DEDICADO A HANNAH-HM EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS ONESHOT


**Un corazón que da vida**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

Holas!! Aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo fic!! Que es algo especial por que... es un regalito de cumpleaños para una personita muy especial :3 ¡¡Hannah-neechan!! (Suenan trompetas, cornetas de cumpleaños, lanzan confites y suena el 'Cumpleaños Feliz' de fondo) Espero que te guste el fic!! que es de mí para tu con todo mi yo :3 Ficha!!

**Título**: Un corazón que da vida

**Summary**: El testimonio de una mujer que en Navidad pensó en algo más que en el regalo para su hija.

**Personajes**: Aurea Mirai! No podía faltar la protagonista nOn

**Advertencia**: Hay DeathFic, Angst y Drama, pero no todo será eso, ya verán. _Adaptado de "Un niño ha renacido" de Eulalio Cabodevilla, _un hermoso cuento de Navidad que trasladé a obra teatral y ahora lo traslado a fic, con todo lo que eso implica. Es una ADAPTACION, no un PLAGIO. Para que les quede claro.

**Metodología**: Igual a todos mis fics: un libro común y silvestre.

**Agradecimientos a:** Hacia la Cumbre, la revista interna de la Diócesis de Osorno, en donde el año pasado para el número de Diciembre salió este cuento.

**Dedicado a**: Hannah-neechan (hannah-hm), para su deleite!

En fin! ya acabé. Espero que te guste el fic.

* * *

**Un corazón que da vida**

Esa noche era Noche Buena, y Aurea Minamoto se encontraba afinando los últimos detalles. No tenía más de treinta años, el cabello largo color chocolate tomado en una coleta, ojos azules y mirada amable. Mientras arreglaba la mesa, estaban dando las noticias en la televisión. Hablaban del gasto que algunos padres hacen para comprarle en estas fechas a sus hijos lo que querían, fuera costoso o no. Aunque la televisión estaba encendida, ella sólo estaba afanada en dejar todo listo para cuando llegara Hana, su pequeña hija de seis años y Kouji Minamoto, su esposo, desde el supermercado con las cosas de último minuto.

Inmediatamente cambiaron de noticia y Aurea comenzó a prestarle atención. Una señora de cabellos morados y ojos miel suplicaba en la televisión. Estaban en un hospital y a su lado había una cama con una pequeña niña de la misma edad que su hija. Estaba dormida y su azulada cabellera cubría la almohada. Esta señora aparentaba tener su misma edad y suplicante decía:

-Yo les pido que me den un corazón para mi hija. Los médicos me dicen que probablemente no pasará esta noche si no se hace un transplante...-en ese mismo instante comienza a llorar- Los médicos dicen que si no llega hoy mismo un corazón... ¡Un corazón! ¡Un corazón! ¡Si ustedes pueden...!

El camarográfo enfoca a la niña, quien tenía un cuadro sobre su cama que decía 'Recuperate pronto Amaya-chan', la niña estaba acostada en una cama en el hospital lleno de tubos por todos lados.

-Hacemos el llamado a todas las personas que por favor tomen conciencia y que ayudemos a esta familia en esta Navidad...- dice el conmovido periodista

-¡Es mi única hija! ¡Yo quiero que viva! ¡Que vi...! - se pone a llorar en el hombro de la una enfermera que trataba de consolarle- ¡Es lo único que deseo...! Lo único...

-Tranquila Señora Kumamoto, todo saldrá bien... -se le escucha decir a la enfermera

-¡Dios mío, sí a mi me ocurriera algo así!- dijo la señora Minamoto, emocionada con lo acababa de ver

-Estas son historias que dan para pensar en estas fechas, sobre todo hoy que es Noche Buena.- dijo el periodista- Adelante estudios.

-Así es.- respondió el conductor del noticiero- Gracias Leo por la información. En otro ámbito, un joven estudiante muere en un incendio hoy a eso de las dos de la mañana...

Aurea se incorporó de la silla cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa.

-Familia Minamoto habla Aurea, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Usted está hablando con la Policía Señora Minamoto- dijo un policía al otro lado de la línea- Tengo que comunicarle que Kouji Minamoto ha tenido un accidente automovilístico una horas antes

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó desesperada- ¿¡MI ESPOSO HA TENIDO UN ACCIDENTE!?

-Por favor señora cálmese y venga al Hospital inmediatamente.

Aurea cuelga el teléfono, toma su bolso, su abrigo y sale corriendo a la calle. Toma un taxi y se dirige al hospital.

-Va muy apurada señora- le dijo el taxista- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Mi esposo y mi hija han tenido un accidente...- dijo poniéndose a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho señora.- dijo el taxista- Entonces vamos a tomar un atajo para llegar más rápido.

Mientras el taxi iba lo más rápido posible al Hospital, Aurea lloraba y trataba de mantener la calma, pero no dejaba de repetirse:

-¡Dios mío, no puede ser, no puede ser...!

Después de unos minutos Aurea llega al Hospital Base. Corre a la UCI en donde el doctor le esperaba.

-¿Ha muerto?- dijo casi gritando, desesperada y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Su esposo se está recuperando, señora Minamoto- respondió

-¿Y la niña?

-La niña sí. La niña... llego sin vida a este hospital señora...

La noticia fue tan fuerte para ella, que inmediatamente cayó desmayada. Entre unas enfermeras y el médico trataron de reanimarle, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Y el corazón?- dijo con un hilo de voz cuando despertaba

-¿Qué pasa con el corazón?- preguntó el médico, mirando a una enfermera

-¿Qué si sirve, que si puede servir?- insistió

-¿A qué, a quién?

-No sé... a algúna otra niña.- dijo mirando al vacío- A esa madre que lo pedía a gritos por la televisión hace poco más de una hora...

El doctor y las enfermeras se miraron confusos, pero lograron captar la idea de la señora Minamoto.

-¿Usted es capaz de pensar ahora en esa posibilidad...?- dijo el doctor algo inseguro.

-¡Su madre estaba tan triste!- repitió, poniéndose en pie.

-Enfermera, traiga los papeles correspondientes para el trámite- ordenó el doctor.

-Sí doctor- dice una, retirándose.

-Está bien, veremos que podemos hacer.- dijo el médico, ayudándole para que se siente en una silla

El doctor se retira y se le acerca una señora con su niñito.

-Es lo mejor que pudo decidir, señora.- le dijo colocándo una mano sobre su hombro- Ahora esa niña de seis años que salió en la televisión se va a recuperar y todo gracias a su noble corazón.

-Con una muerte ya es suficiente...- le respondió, con una sonrisa melancólica.

Aurea se queda en silencio mientras de fondo se oyen los latidos del corazón.

El corazón de su pequeña hija corría, en esos momentos, hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad, en una caja de acero, llevado por una ambulancia. Y en cada kilómetro, escoltado a derecha e izquierda por una fila internable de árboles, como presentado armas a aquella caja sagrada, hacía latir el corazón de aquella otra madre, que Aurea ni siquiera conocía, pero en la que aquella acababa de replantar la esperanza. En el trayecto, las campanas de los pueblos, que bordeanban la carretera, anunciaban con sus repiques: ¡Es Navidad! ¡Es Navidad!

Dentro de un rato, en esas iglesias, muchos sacerdotes subirán al altar, y de frente a sus comunidades repetirán aquello que es el corazón de toda Navidad: Nos ha nacido un niño. Y muchos, tal vez, explicarán que ese niño ha nacido para dar vida a los demás, por que trae muchos corazones de repuesto...

La caja de metal, con su tesoro dentro, ya enfilaba las calles céntricas de la ciudad. Las calles, con picardía, hacían guiños a la noche con sus ampolletas de colores. Algunos transeúntes esperaban locomoción para llevar a su casa, al filo del tiempo, los encargos y regalos comprados a última hora en los grandes malls.

Y, cuando la ambulancia se detuvo ante la puerta del principal del otro hospital, en el cielo sonaron las doce campanadas en punto de la Nochebuena. ¡Era hora de nacer! o, mejor, ¡Era hora de renacer!

En el quirófano del hospital, donde se iba a efectuar el milagro, sólo faltaban el burro y el buey.

**FIN**

_**Dedicado a Ana en su cumpleaños.**_

* * *

Es un fic corto pero muy significativo. Sé que es de Navidad y que aún falta mucho para llegar a ella, y que en Japón no entienden el verdadero sentido de ésta (a no ser que seas japonés y católico). ¡Con todo mi amor para Ana!

¡Nos leeremos en otro fic!

_Karina Minamotocl_


End file.
